


Prize中文版

by assisapple



Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assisapple/pseuds/assisapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>奥利安走到了他本不应该去的地方......</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prize中文版

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xobit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/gifts).
  * A translation of [Prize](https://archiveofourown.org/works/473087) by [Xobit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit). 



奥利安摇摇晃晃地直起身，在隧道半生锈的墙壁上逐渐清醒过来。他咬住舌尖抑制住脱口而出的呻吟；在铁堡最混乱的区域引起注意可不是什么好主意。忍回想吐空油箱的冲动，他开始后悔临时起意和新同事出去喝酒了。

他刚被调职到那不久……这只是个偶然的邀请，他想不出理由拒绝。和即将共同工作的同事深入了解，这不是什么坏事，不是吗？只不过他们带他去的酒吧太过吵闹，他用不了多久就意识到在那的许多男男女女来这只有一个目的。

和谁睡上一晚。

很快他就被独自一人留在桌边，便宜的高纯喝得半醉，试图架开一位正打算对他做些什么的粉色女性。叫艾丽塔……还是其他什么。她在平常或许是位不错的女性，但他对她并没有什么别的打算，她喝的烂醉的样子也让奥利安提不起兴致。

当她开始亲吻他时奥利安迅速逃了出来，但外边早就躺了不少喝醉的TF和服务机一样的同伴，干些只应该出现在卧室里的事情。

不用多说，他同样从那逃开了。

奥利安真心希望他还认得回新家的路，但或许他在酒吧里已经喝醉了。很快他就发现自己正在贫民窟里跌跌撞撞地摇晃着，不得不从那些看起来就不是善类的TF身旁避开。为了甩开那些跟踪者他走进了一条隧道，最后却在复杂的管道中迷了路，错综复杂的道路让景观觉得似乎要在那打转一辈子。

他的身旁走过一群高大魁梧的TF，跟着一些身材较小但是同样健壮的同伴，他们都兴致高昂地谈论着即将来临的“节目”。奥利安放轻脚步，跟上前面的带路者，毕竟他们看起来像是知道从隧道走出去的路。

接着他就被带到了这里，一边想要吐空油箱，一边期盼着不会引起其他人的主意。

这可真是次美妙的旅程。

现在他要做的就是认出这是哪再找出回家的路，并且最好不要被什么恶棍半路截击。

但奥利安的好运气到此为止了，沉重的手掌搭上左肩，将他猛地翻过身，用力推到粗糙的墙面上，炽热的鼻息喷在他的胸口。进攻者闻着有和他想吐出来的廉价高纯一样的味道。

“看看我们找到什么了？”眨眨双眼，奥利安盯着面前几张还看得过去的脸，他们正挂着不怀好意的笑容打量着他。这可不是什么令人宽慰的视线。

“真是漂亮的小东西，在铁堡这种地方干什么呢……也想参加游戏？”游戏？什么游戏，奥利安咽下惊恐的呜咽，猛地摇摇头。或许表现得镇定点能让他们放过自己。

“我想—想找—”

“你找着什么了？”第二个陌生人靠了过来，让另外一个摁在肩甲上的桎梏松了些。

“哦，他可真好看！”第三个打量着他。

“是我发现的，你们滚开！”幸运女神再次向他伸出手！第一位攻击者放开了奥利安，转身推搡着另外两个，奥利安趁机钻过他的手臂，转身逃跑。警官能听见背后他们追上来的声音，虽然在体型上不占优势，但他们依旧紧追不舍。

俯身钻进另一条通道，他惊讶地发现这里无论是光照还是环境都比之前生锈的管道要好许多，这里没有一点锈迹，甚至还有墙砖和门！大部分的门都关着，但是其中一扇却敞开着……

奥利安毫不犹豫地跑了进去，反身紧紧压住门。闭上光镜，排气扇加速运转，他站在原地等了好一会，直到外面鸦雀无声。奥利安这才弯下腰，将剩余的高纯全部吐了出来。  
噢普神在上，真恶心！他再也不会去喝酒了……

永不！

“这是什么东西？”奥利安猛地抬头试图看清面前的人，但还是支撑不住跪了下来，胃部传来阵阵抽痛，油箱翻江倒海地折磨着他。

“真恶心…”其他类似的话聚集在他周围，奥利安不知道到底围拢了多少TF，但肯定不止两三个。这的确很恶心，但他对此无能为力。

“你们承诺过不会有观众误跑进来？”其中一个人厉声问道，声音中夹杂着奥利安很少听见的命令感。

“我发誓！我真的不知道他是从哪来的！夹钳大人！”另一个人疯狂地发誓赌咒，接着一个体型庞大的TF走进奥利安，把他提起来左右摇晃，这让他的油箱感到更加不适。

“等一会…”最先开口的人语调一变，抬起奥利安的下巴左右端详，他抱怨着发出小声呜咽，试图撑过一波眩晕。

“这不是常见的……可能是个宠物？”奥利安睁开眼，光镜因厌恶和侮辱瞪视着他们。他的视线对上眼前TF金色的光镜，装饰华丽的漆黑头雕上带有巨大的尖型装饰物，同样精美的口罩覆盖着他的嘴部。他体型巨大且令人害怕……

“或是个入侵者？闯进他不该进来的地方……不是吗？通常我会直接让他们去见普神，但这是个漂亮的小美人……”奥利安颤抖着任由那双手向下紧紧压着他的脖子，随后滑至胸甲前。这个TF准备杀了他吗？而他听到身后不止一个人正咕哝着反对他的突然兴起。他到底进了什么地方？金色光镜闪过一丝阴暗与渴望，冰冷的担忧与畏惧顺着脊椎蔓延开来。  
“最近游戏变得有些无聊，不是吗，Drixco①？”他的语调变成全然的满意。

“我猜…嗯，是的，夹钳大人。”另一个TF看起来并不满意，不情不愿地接受把奥利安洗干净的命令。但房间里剩下的人都发出粗野的赞同声，奥利安宁愿没听见他们之间交谈的话语。他既困惑又虚弱，甚至无法站起来反抗，或是要求一个解释……他尝试过一次，但那个TF，大概叫Drixco？只是随意将他丢在地上。奥利安依旧感到有些恶心，但Drixco粗鲁的触碰只能让他惊恐地保持沉默。

直到他被关进笼子里，吊在拥挤不安的人群前，夹钳“大人”宣布今晚角斗的获胜者能得到一个奖品时，奥利安才明白过来。

奖品是他。

他闯进了一个非法角斗场，而现在他成了最后赢家的奖品。

成为冠军的角斗士则能让他成为自己的“伴侣”……一个服务机。

奥利安希望自己能晕过去，或者吐点什么出来，或许他能乞求周围人的帮助。但他想吐点东西恶心到的是那群角斗士，那群他错误闯入他们地盘的角斗士。

如果在他扫兴地呕吐后他们还能接受他的话。

不过他们的确如此，看上去都兴致高昂。体型最高大的TF正保持安静，裹挟着狂暴意图的视线不屑地打量别人。这些就是对他不怀好意的TF，奥利安不知道自己是如何得知，但他能肯定的时他们正谈论着自己值得夸耀的能力。

奥利安试图不去注意那些事……夹钳的声音，兴奋的角斗士。他将注意力放回观众身上，希望能有人来帮助他。

看起来这些观众对角斗士的换场等待感到焦躁不已，不耐烦地等待着战斗的开始……吞了口口水，奥利安试图继续观察。

在人群中已经有不少服务机，似乎已经开始了自己的工作。他们不是奥利安在酒吧门外看到的那种廉价货，搂着他们的也不是付不起信用卡的穷光蛋。真正的穷人正挤在角斗场的墙壁旁，没有任何服务机站立其中。

他从没见过高端的服务机，穿着网状的轻薄装甲，装点着镶嵌物和纹身……甚至还有昂贵的宝石和有机木制品。他们生来为了服务，为了取悦他人……

曾经俊美的脸上如今只剩下全然的恐惧。他才不是为了这种活编程的！但更让他害怕的是那些服务机偶尔瞥向他的眼神里充满了妒忌。

怎么会有人妒忌他的这种待遇？成为一个奖品，一个等待被掠夺的物件，一个他人的所有物。

噢……

这个认识真让人感到不舒服，这些服务机可能已经是他人的所有物，但他们得服侍任何出钱的人。如果一个服务机足够幸运，他或她会被一个金主买下来，当做一个奖品，一个私人物件养着。这就是奥利安即将迎来的待遇。

突然人群骚动起来，奥利安不情不愿地将视线转向角斗场。一组十二个小型角斗士被放了出来。他们挥舞着武器，生锈的钝刀直刺向对方的火种。夹钳在台上宣传这是最近一个月招纳的新人，这些人将证明自己有成为真正角斗士的资格。

响亮的信号响起，角斗场变成了纯然的屠杀场。奥利安惊恐地看着年轻的档案管理员似乎对这一切习以为常，舒服地坐在安全的范围内，在数据板上圈圈点点。能量液在逐渐变热的场地内喷溅，洒在角斗士的身上。

周围的声音变得愈发恐怖，人群嘈杂的欢呼声，金属相撞的刺耳撞击声，疼痛的哭喊和胜利的咆哮。而这看起来永无尽头！

即使场上只剩下两个人时观众也在欢呼喝彩，倒下的角斗士还没有完全下线，躺在地上无力地呻吟。仅剩的两人还在互相搏斗，依旧看不出任何胜败的迹象。奥利安希望他能离开移开视线……

尤其是在胜者的刀片划出优美的弧线，败者头颅落地时。

事情在这之后变得模糊起来……奥利安感觉恶心无比，他试图干呕，但油箱已经空空如也。他既不想惊惧地看着唯一存活的角斗士，也不想看观众脸上意犹未尽的兴奋表情。

能量液飞溅起来落在地上，在变暗发黑前散发着热量。零件和肢体被对手切下来，空气中弥漫着死亡和将死的气息，还有那些噪音！从奥利安被吊起来的地方，他全都能听见，金属碰撞摩擦，恐惧和崇拜交杂的尖叫声，呻吟，痛呼，哭泣……甚至偶尔还有在臂弯中的服务机体内过载的叹息声。

这就是角斗场。不知为何奥利安现在才真实地感受到自己误闯进了角斗场，这里上演着塞伯坦人最恶心，低俗的行为，展现出程序中最残忍，暴力和血腥的一面。

最后这终于结束了，或者说最后一场比赛上演了，双方是一个他没听清名字的角斗士和夹钳……

奥利安认出了这位无名的挑战者，几乎看不出他也是角斗场上的杀手之一，那银白色的装甲上溅满已经发黑的能量液。与他正相反，夹钳黑色的涂装在灯下泛着光，打蜡洗净的表面映射出深紫色的光圈。

虽然两人只受了些许皮外伤，这场角斗依旧令人心惊胆战，或许只是因为奥利安根本不想看见记住它。夹钳游刃有余，虽然他确保自己看起来在全力以赴……他在玩弄观众。

如果历史所说的都是正确的，即使奥利安不想承认，但这可能就是一个领导者所需的素质，但历史上只有在传说中被层层曲解的伟大领袖和护星公，掌管着曾经的塞博坦。

奥利安颤抖了一下，看着战斗持续进行，直到夹钳迫使另一个角斗士膝盖跪地。他们用低沉有力的声音交谈了什么，银白色的TF“投降”后夹钳“放”他一命。一个典型的过场仪式……

关着他的笼子突然向下沉入地面，奥利安发出惊恐的啜泣声。另一个素不相识的TF将他拽出笼子，直接推入夹钳强壮的手臂中。角斗大师浑身布满了污垢和溅出的能量液。奥利安被紧紧圈在怀中，强迫接受一个亲吻，本能使他狠狠地咬了一口伸进来的舌头。

这只让夹钳发出大笑，再次亲吻他，动作反而更加粗鲁。当他终于松开后奥利安尝到了自己的能量液的味道……从他被咬破的嘴角渗了出来。夹钳将他猛地甩上肩膀带出角斗场，大手不顾奥利安的反抗和夹紧腿的意图，搂上他的臀部。显然角斗大师完全不打算有什么温柔的对待，如果奥利安打算在角斗场里活下去，他还是顺从为好……另一方面——

“夹钳！”粗犷的吼叫让夹钳停下脚步后转身，这让奥利安得以轻松地看见说话者。是那个银白色的角斗士。

“你从未打算让我们有机会赢得他。”他的声音意外地冷静，红色的光镜毫无愤怒……只有精明的打算。一个外表野蛮的角斗士的内心却有着缜密谨慎的思维，这远比健壮的体格要危险得多。

“当然！你们谁能有钱把他打造成一个角斗场招揽人力的活招牌。而我能……他会成为角斗场里最被宠爱的漂亮小服务机。”如果话语能让火种凝结成冰，那奥利安早就下线了……他会被当成一个服务机？或者被洗脑……这个想法让他抑制不住微弱的呜咽。

“那么你打算独吞他？”语气有些冰冷，但红色的光镜向下对上奥利安的视线。他们的内心难道还留了点同情和怜悯吗？

“不，不！你把我当成什么人了，威震天。如果他开始害怕我，他会变得更加美味。我只是好好教教他。如果洗脑或者直接玩坏的话他可就不值钱了……”夹钳大笑着，手掌施力，几乎压弯奥利安的装甲。

“或许等我玩腻他之后可以让你们尝尝鲜。”夹钳转身离开，带着奥利安走向他的新生活……新噩梦。

他被毫无怜悯地丢上，没错，丢上充电床。这张床大得足够他在上面弹了一两下，在光滑冰冷的电热毯上向下滑了些。些许的恐惧如今已经超出了他的承受范围。

奥利安试图缩进角落，但夹钳对他的努力只是哈哈大笑。鉴于他此时正陷在充电床过于柔软的表面，他的动作一定看起来很愚蠢。床的表面猛地向下一沉，奥利安惊恐地抬起头，光镜近乎发白。

“小心点，宠物，这表情足够让你被拆上十几遍了。”夹钳似乎从玩弄他上得到了永无止境的乐趣。角斗大师迅速放出已经增压的输出管，享受着他的大奖在看见管子时发出的低声呜咽。奥利安完全无法想象这根东西要进入自己体内！

“你不能！你……”但他知道自己夹钳会的，庞大的机体将奥利安摁倒在床上，沿着精细的管线一寸寸抚摸，找到能让奥利安呜咽，尖叫或是发出疼痛的哭喊的地方……看起来他的痛苦就是夹钳所需要的。他的痛苦，惊惧，疼痛和慌乱。那就是夹钳所需的。 当他的接口被夹钳毫无准备地撑开，强硬地将管子塞进去时，突如其来的疼痛让奥利安终于忍不住哭喊出声。 “以后你会学会好好准备的……”夹钳低沉地咆哮着，继续向内挺进，毫不在意身下床伴发出的哭泣声。管线撕裂开始发出警告，能量向外溢出……奥利安已经无法承受被施加的痛苦。他抓咬眼前的庞大机体，但并不尖锐的指尖仅仅抓花了夹钳的涂装。

这像是一场永无止尽的折磨，他没能达到任何过载……

第一次对接有且只有疼痛……夹钳什么都没有做，只从他的接口享受自己的快乐。奥利安部分管线上的节点甚至被撕裂。

一个医生被叫进来，把他“修得”完好如初。但这场对接只预示着在角斗场中更悲惨的生活。增压器或是小玩具，至少有一个总是被夹钳塞进奥利安的接口中，只有当他和自己的所有物对接时才会把它们拿走。日复一日，奥利安行走，坐下或充电时这些东西都将接口操得更开，但从不能让他避免对接时的疼痛，只能勉强不让夹钳再撕裂管线。

还有……衣服。奥利安用两根手指夹起轻薄透明的网状装甲替换穿上。两根尖锐的指爪。在被抓走一个月后，最后一次机体改造给他换上了金银合金的 尖爪和小小的毒牙。夹钳喜欢看奥利安反抗，挣扎，咬他……骄傲地带着一身小伤口，或更喜欢去以此激怒另一个TF。  
威震天。

他的名字是威震天，他也是夹钳在角斗场里唯一的一个对手。奥利安敢肯定，如果不是威震天为角斗场带来大量人力物力，夹钳早就和他翻脸了。银白色TF骁勇善战，他令所有对手胆战心惊，却十分温柔…… 服侍角斗士的服务机对他评价十分高，称即使刚下战场，他也从未伤到任何人，并且总是随身带两个小型金刚……不久后他还带着一个蓝色TF。

奥利安看着他，无法抑制自己的冲动。生活在角斗场让他渴望一丝安慰，想象着强大的角斗士而不是夹钳，将他带上过载。这是他仅能得到的唯一满足。 他的角斗士主人总是利用他来嘲笑奚落威震天。奥利安不知道为什么这总能奏效，但正是威震天让夹钳更加喜欢带着那些“爱的印记”出现在大众视野中。

他不会误认为是威震天对他有任何兴趣，但他能幻想着……

“奥利安？”小机体抬起头，惊慌失措地担忧他会不会受到新的惩罚。奥利安眨了眨眼，意识到是谁在和他说话。

“先生？”奥利安小心翼翼地四下环视，很好，眼下他被一个人留在房间里。夹钳很少让他一人独处。

“你还好吗？”低沉的嗓音意外地轻柔，奥利安不安地扭动着，接口里的玩具跟着移动，确保他可怜的传感器一刻不停地被刺激。

“我—我很好，先生。”角斗士蹲下身，虽然没有与他视线持平，但至少没有之前看起来那么庞大。

“用不了多久了，小家伙，我不会虐待你的。虽然无法让你重获自由但是我不会虐待你的。”他的话让人感到困惑，但在奥利安开口询问前威震天已经转身离开。年轻TF低着头，咬着下唇思索起角斗士话中暗含的深意。

在接下来的几天里，奥利安试图忘记这场奇怪的对话。一部分因为他并不指望在这种处境下能有什么好待遇，另一部分他也不想知道夹钳身上发生了什么。除开奚落奥利安时会威胁称说不定玩腻他后会和别人一起分享，夹钳就是个斤斤计较的混蛋，他从不介意一时兴起惩罚别人。

角斗大师最近变得有些焦虑兴奋；高高在上的角斗场赞助商要求角斗里玩些花样，一些宏大，挥洒能量液的伎俩……赞助商要求用这些来庆祝即将到来的火种源纪念日。 这是对节日本身意义的曲解。

解决方案最后是由威震天提出的。新晋的冠军们最近正忙着共同应对一群想成为角斗士的TF。 活动将会变为一场屠杀。奥利安不确定他是否喜欢这个主意。但他意识到有什么事要发生了，有什么将会超出夹钳预料的事即将发生了。

奥利安还注意到威震天蓝色涂装的伙伴，角斗士声波，与夹钳的距离越来越近，离他也同样如此。有什么事情要发生了……

在节日中夹钳总是焦躁不安，时刻要求他的宠物取悦他。奥利安对此十分乐意，因为帮他的主人舔管子意味着不会被强拆。虽然接口里的小玩具令他十分不适，但它不会伤到他。

“乖孩子……比以前熟练多了。”可能已经不下十次了，但输出管依旧处在增压状态，凸起的节点让人不适地往奥利安油箱内灌更多的对接液……夹钳看起来有些过度兴奋但对此毫不在意，但至少他对奥利安的表演感到满意，十分满意……

发出一声抽噎，奥利安被角斗士固定在原地，面部紧贴着输出管，粘稠的对接液被悉数灌进油箱内。

“是时候打扮起来了，我的宠物。”奥利安向后退开，小心翼翼地不让他的动作看起来太突兀，顺从地点点头，低垂着光镜将主人舔舐干净。夹钳对他的宠物向来要求极高，奥利安已经对他没有完成要求的经历惊惧不已。

当他正穿上那些薄如纸片，却与节日气氛十分相称的装甲时，角斗大师起身离开。安置于机体上的裙甲高得像是腰部的点缀，挂着铃铛的银色链条钩在装甲上。

奥利安晃了晃双手，系在手臂上的铃铛发出好听的声音。他可能还没被彻底玩坏，但已经被成功驯服了…疼痛的确是个好老师。

在发现大门被重新打开时奥利安惊恐地抬起头，看到声波蓝色的装甲后重新放松下来。不过这链条有多么难处理，要是夹钳看见他还未穿着妥当一定会大发雷霆。蓝色的手掌从他手中接过链条，奥利安惊讶地看着声波将他们固定在原位。

“奥利安——前往夹钳安排的座位。声波——作为守卫。”嗯……好吧，总比Drixco要好！

“谢谢您，先生。”他还能说什么，奥利安只希望能不再观看那些残忍的角斗，但是拒绝前往只能让他被打得半死。声波或许也会被牵连……即使这让他痛苦万分，他也不会吧其他人牵扯进来。

蓝色的角斗士停下脚步，奥利安惊讶地看着他抬起手，温柔却似乎有些笨拙地轻拍自己的头雕。很快，或许有些太快了，他的装饰品全部打点到位，声波带着他来到座位——夹钳通常霸占着的椅子的脚边。

Drixco这次似乎担任了播音员的职位，他大声念出七位角斗场的冠军，威震天和夹钳被排在最后……他们在上场前不约而同地朝他的方向投来视线，一个令他不由自主地畏缩，另一个……

声波在那神秘的面罩后扭头看向奥利安，这让他涨红了脸低下头。有时候他会觉得这位蓝色的角斗士说不定能读出别人的想法。

突然，周围的观众开始咆哮起来，奥利安扭头瞥向角斗场，看着那扇大门打开，不少可怜的牺牲者被推出来以供屠杀。奥利安又一次希望他能避而不视，但如果他扭过头而夹钳正好看见了他的动作……奥利安发出低声啜泣，尽可能调暗光镜，不去注意那些惨叫和由武器与能量液划出的弧线。

如果不去注意有尸体堆在下面……这幅场景还不算难看，但奥利安实在无法忘记这些都是由TF一手造成。

当他听到夹钳的惨叫时这场争斗已经有些失去控制。无论在哪他都能认出这个声音！奥利安猛地抬起头，惊恐地试图弄清发生了什么。一些体型较小的角斗士混入了VIP观众席，正挥舞着武器开火。在他右侧，声波毫不费力地丢下Drixco变灰的尸体，他的脑袋被拧得几乎掉下来。而在角斗场内，威震天纹丝不动地站在黑色的角斗大师面前……

他的双剑没入夹钳体内又从背后露出尖端，能量液从漆黑的涂装下迅速喷出。

夹钳……死了？至少已经奄奄一息…

奥利安靠着椅子跌坐下来，还无法消化刚才的画面。夹钳死了！威震天完成了这个不可能的任务，他终于自由了。不知为何他突然想起银色角斗士的话：

‘不用很久，小家伙，我不会虐待你。虽然无法让你重获自由但我不会虐待你。’

还没有完全自由，但至少已经逃开了夹钳和他残忍的虐待。他也已经得到承诺不会被强拆或是虐待，对于眼下生活在角斗场的奥利安来说已经足够了。

“夹钳已经死了！我们已经俘获了近半数的议会议员！崛起吧，我的霸天虎，是时候改变现有的塞伯坦了！”强有力的声音似乎撼动了整个地下决斗场，而紧随其后的咆哮和欢呼几乎把房顶给掀下来。奥利安既吃惊又困惑，但他没有看下去。声波扶起他带离了现场。

他没有被带去夹钳的休息室，但他也猜得出角斗场的新任主人是谁。蓝色的角斗士帮他……卸下了身上的所有装饰，将他带进浴室。奇怪的是现在有人重新帮他清洗打蜡，他也不再为触碰而感到畏惧害怕。声波的动作十分温柔，即使在帮他移走那令人尴尬的接口玩具时也是如此。

奥利安突然感到有些空虚，接口里不再放着那些不知从哪来的小玩具。他并没有赤身裸体，但那些腰部装甲和像威震天身上记号的装饰物与夹钳命令他穿的装甲相去甚远。声波在帮他安排好一切后将他转向一面镜子，镜中的影像让奥利安露出有些害羞的笑容。他能接受这个变化……现在甚至和角斗士上床拆一次也不会让他感到害怕。威震天承诺过不会伤害他。

声波带他去见了威震天，角斗士正在参与某种会议，不少TF都围拢在那里，有些人甚至还上过电视。奥利安习惯性地准备坐在他的脚边，但银色的角斗士发出低沉的吼声，将他安置在自己的膝盖上。他安静地坐着，等着接下来发生的事。

什么都没有发生，甚至没有暗示性的抚摸。他听不大懂会议上讨论的事，对发生的一切感到困惑无比…或许还有点小失望，虽然他自己也不清楚为什么。

接下来一个月都是如此。奥利安被包裹在银色或蓝色的健壮手臂中安然入睡，这取决于威震天是否“在家”。如果威震天有时不在，陪着他的便是声波，他们用相同的礼节态度对待着他……几乎相同。奥利安坐在他们的膝盖上，在富有安全感的臂弯中下线，他们帮他洗澡，穿戴整齐。并不是没有任何拆卸，至少不是在威震天照顾他时，角斗士会谨慎地主动提出建议......甚至会帮助他过载。但威震天从未索取任何回报。而声波更像是把他看成丢失已久的幼生体一样精心对待。

这让他觉得怪异无比，却又感到一阵无名的挫败。

接着声波和威震天都离开了很久……奥利安不清楚具体时间，但起码有两个月之久。他的待遇并没有丝毫减轻，蓝色的角斗士留下了一只磁带陪伴着奥利安，一只猫科动物，留下的TF依然将他当成座上客。能量块，装甲，装饰品都是最好的。有时威震天还会送来礼物以供消遣。

最终他被接了出去，奥利安有史以来第一次确保自己的穿着足够得体。以前在夹钳手中时他从不为此烦恼，只勉强糊弄到不会因“忽视”主人的命令而被惩罚的地步。但是当对方是威震天，声波，他的确会在意！

奥利安被带上铁堡的上层建筑…...一座他从未想象自己能涉足的塔。虽然里面到处都溅上干涸的能量液，烧焦的记号和毁坏的设施，但塔内依旧十分漂亮。奥利安跟着接他前来的人，逐渐明白了在过去半年中发生了些什么。他对这场翻天覆地的革命不知道该有什么感想。  
议会会议室的大门在他面前打开，奥利安曾经从无数书本中读到过这里。他慢慢走进去，看见威震天正坐在领袖的王座上。名为领袖模块的艺术品正漂浮在古老的玻璃匣内，安置于银色角斗士身旁的软垫上。但他对此毫不在意…

奥利安有些紧张，但还是快步冲向前，渴望再次在角斗士身旁感受到那股安全感。他并没有坐上他的膝头，而是跪坐在他面前的地上，倾身靠上温暖的装甲，发出舒适的咕噜声。

威震天轻笑一声，弯腰将他提起来抱在怀中。

“我不会把你当成奴隶，小家伙。”这是威震天对他说的唯一一句话，而一场更重要的审判即将开始。

如果说他毫不害怕一定是在撒谎，这里比地下决斗场还要糟糕……但不是由于溅出的能量液。每一个高高在上的议员被带至威震天面前根据他们对塞伯坦和人民的所作所为判定罪行。他们最终都被冠以死刑。有的参与过角斗场中不人道的屠杀，有的涉足过妓院，有的私藏能量块，甚至隐藏了一整个能量矿。陈列的罪状似乎永无尽头，奥利安很高兴自己能坐在威震天的膝盖上，把自己埋进强壮的胸口，躲开那些直勾勾的视线。

躲开所有人的苦难，暴力，渎职和憎恨。

“没事的，小家伙，很快就能结束了。”轻柔的安慰与爱意落在天线旁，温柔的大手不时安抚着他，或停留在装甲上。

不能说很快，但审判的确结束了。威震天毫不费力地抱着他，走出这间浸透能量液的房间。他来到一间能够居住的房间前，屋子里少有陈设，但放满了所需的各种家具，整个房间呈黑色的主色调。

“好了……总算消停下来。我很抱歉忽视了你那么久，奥利安。”奥利安抬起头，为听到自己的名字而感到吃惊。夹钳对他从不直呼其名，他也忘记了威震天知道他的名字。

“主...主人？”威震天摇了摇头，奥利安不由自主地发出惊恐的呜咽。

“这里没有主人，奥利安，小家伙……我很抱歉没有尽快将你从夹钳那解救出来，我得把一切安排妥当。”在威震天那总是冷漠的脸上看见愧疚和真诚的关心让人感觉有些奇怪。

“我试图优先考虑解救你，但那近乎不可能，我希望你能原谅我。”奥利安感到越来越困惑，他在来的角斗场前并不认识威震天，但为什么威震天像是对他早已熟知？还是他错过了什么……

“我……我不明白？”

“你当然不知道。我深感抱歉。”威震天抬起他的手，温柔地在手背上落下一吻，在看见被改造成金色的指爪末端时皱起眉头。

“我原本想阻止发生在你身上的那些事，我认为如果我赢了我就能让你离开……但夹钳从没打算让我们有机会赢得比赛。”又是一声叹息和亲吻。

“你是那么漂亮……随着时间推移只让你变得更加吸引人芯，但你开始越来越害怕他人，夹钳对你施加的伤害太严重了。想让你重获自由的愿望变成想要保护你……想爱上你。我能理解如果你不愿回应我……但我自私得无法让你就此离开。”语调带上了些许歉意，搂着他的强壮手臂微微收紧。奥利安吃惊地待在原地，无法拒绝或是接受……

威震天爱上了他？那他喜欢威震天吗？奥利安不知道，他与银白色的角斗士相处时感到安全，但那与爱毫无关联，只是一种信赖。况且，他从未与人相爱，因此从不知道什么才算爱……

“我不需要你现在就给我回复，我只希望你能和我在一起，让我有机会能照顾你。”这听起来不坏……奥利安知道自己并不讨厌和角斗士相处的时间，和声波也是如此。虽然理由多种多样，但他和两位角斗士在一起时感到十分安心。

“我……可以这么做吗？和-和你相处……”这个回答对威震天来说已经足够了。

在很长一段时间内这句话都已经足够了，并不是毫无过程和演变的突兀的美好结局，从这以后，威震天可以重新捡起笔开始写作，奥利安也渐渐筑起原有的信心。前角斗士即使是在最糟糕黑暗的时候也有足够的耐心……对他作为角斗士的另一面来说的确有点古怪。

威震天能表现得十分冷酷，或看上去有些残忍，虽然他总在有理由的情况下做那些事。如果奥利安不得不亲眼目睹这些行为，威震天总是让他冷静下来，耐心地解释缘何作出那些决定。并不是每次奥利安都能认同他的行为，但大部分时间他们都能达成共识。

霸天虎首领曾经是个矿工，接着当上了角斗士，直到今天成为一名统治者。他并不是全知全能，但谁说一点点不明智就不会让事情变得更好？据说议会的议员无所不知，但也没见得他们把塞伯坦管理得有多好！

时机成熟时，奥利安最先迈出第一步……但威震天则先向他敞开了自己的火种。

火种融合和想象中一样，感觉还更好……

在角斗场内，当有人死亡时他们高喊着”直到万众一心”。

而此时此刻，他们注视着对方的双眼，火种合二为一。

奥利安在黑暗的卧室内露出疲惫的笑容，倾听火伴沉稳的心跳。威震天并非无所不知，但  
他也如此。疼痛能让人一蹶不振或浴火重生，他们选择了后者。奥利安对此感到欣喜无比……

他现在知道了什么是爱。

**Author's Note:**

> 检查员：  
> AKzeal


End file.
